gay_space_rock_hell_ocsfandomcom-20200213-history
Actinolite
Appearance Current Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetuer adipiscing elit. Aenean commodo ligula eget dolor. Aenean massa. Cum sociis natoque penatibus et magnis dis parturient montes, nascetur ridiculus mus. Donec quam felis, ultricies nec, pellentesque eu, pretium quis, sem. Nulla consequat massa quis enim. Donec pede justo, fringilla vel, aliquet nec, vulputate eget, arcu. In enim justo, rhoncus ut, imperdiet a, venenatis vitae, justo. Nullam dictum felis eu pede mollis pretium. Integer tincidunt. Cras dapibus. Vivamus elementum semper nisi. Aenean vulputate eleifend tellus. Aenean leo ligula, porttitor eu, consequat vitae, eleifend ac, enim. Aliquam lorem ante, dapibus in, viverra quis, feugiat a, tellus. Phasellus viverra nulla ut metus varius laoreet. Quisque rutrum. Aenean imperdiet. Etiam ultricies nisi vel augue. Curabitur ullamcorper ultricies nisi. Nam eget dui. Gemstone Actino's gem is a square shaped gem that is located on her forehead. It is surrounded by her hair but the hair doesn't cover the gem. MORE TEXT MIGHT BE NEEDED HEREMORE TEXT MIGHT BE NEEDED HEREMORE TEXT MIGHT BE NEEDED HEREMORE TEXT MIGHT BE NEEDED HEREMORE TEXT MIGHT BE NEEDED HEREMORE TEXT MIGHT BE NEEDED HEREMORE TEXT MIGHT BE NEEDED HEREMORE TEXT MIGHT BE NEEDED HERE Older form(s) Base= |-|First Regen= |-|Second Regen= |-|Third Regen= |-|Fourth Regen= Actinolite has been through 3 regenertion since being created according to what the other gems know. The last regeneration occured after getting a boulder to the face thanks to Sard hitting her with it with her spade. Cracked Unknown Data. Corrupted Add Later Personality Likes: *Being around her 'younger siblings' *Observing tasks *Silence *Peace Dislikes: *Getting into fights or being involved in them *Loud noise of the whiny nature *The situation they've been in for the longest time *Being touched suddenly Favourite Food: '''Doesn't eat '''Favourite Drink: '''Doesn't drink '''Favourite Color: '''Green '''Overall personality: *Dull *Very quiet *Believe to be a sociopath *Speaks only when needed *Protective over Amosite and Tremolite *Always focused *Very blunt *Take pride in what she does *Very loyal *Doesn't make friends easily *Helpful Abilities Strengths: *Very fast on ambushes and probably a master at that. Doesn't help her ability give her an advantage on said ambushes. *Skilled gem warrior, was trained to be a tough gem to take down *She can last quite a while in a battle with having high stamina *Does excellent in semi-ranged battles Weaknesses: *Surprisingly she not as quick prevent a sudden attack *While she can hit hard with her weapon, she's not the strong compare to other melee weapons *Becomes useless if an enemy is fighting close combat as her weapon becomes harder to use as the closer the foe gets Abilities: *Actino has a very ALERT senses when it comes to sensing other gems in the surrounding area, it very hard to go undetected by her *Poisonous to living creatures, needs to be in prolonged contact with them to have effect *This ability requires a lot of focus from her which may be why she is silent quite often? Shapeshifting: *Actinolite can shapeshift but seems to prefer to not do so *Its unknown what they are capabe of being able to turn into Weapon Actinolite's weapon isa chained whip that is of average length. The tip of it has a crystal weight on it which aids in causing it to get tangled on a foe. The crystal can land hits which when at a fast speed can hit hard. The whip is more suitable for ranged combat and depending on the situation, some close combat. History *Created in Kindergarten *Was greet by Chrysotile and Anthophyllite who get her up to pace with everything from who they answer to and their purpose, to create a fusion of asbestos class gems *While waiting for the remain gems to come out of the ground, trains with Chryso and Antho to become a strong warrior *About 1,000 year in and suddenly Crocidolite. Instantly suspects something is off about her but remains slient about it. Instead focus on the task at hand and help out the other asbestos gems *Suddenly Amosite and Tremolite pop out of the group. Oddly has this need to protect them and decides to spent most of her time around them. *One night are given the orders by Chrysotile that they are to destory the weaker gems in Kindergarten. Does so but is stopped when Crocidolite catches wind of it all and poofs her with the others. *Reforms when Hiddenite's banishes Croc from her rebellous outburst *Gem War starts, fights on the side of the Homeworld with her other asbestos siblings *Just as the war ends, goes with her siblings to escape back tot he Homeworld with Hiddenite. This is ultimately ruined when thy discovered Croc smashing the ship to nothing. *Witnesses Hiddenite lose it and helpless on what to do to to help, kinda scares her *Now commanded by Hidden to hunt down Croc in order to carry out a lost cause *Spents most of her life helping to track Croc down but to no successful on capturing her *Help in capturing Croc when she finally makes the mistake of showing up at their home base. They ambush her with the help of the siblings and Hiddenite. Croc is taken down and poofed for re-education. *Helps in capturing Carnelian which were plans to be used to help gain control over Croc. Annoying whiny smol gem is making a lot of noise. *Eventually Carnelian's 'sibling', Sard shows up and begins to trash the base and trash some of the gems. Poofs Actinolite when she hurls a boulder at her for making a dirty look at her *Regenerates only to be verbally beat down by Hidden, gettingreally sick of that *Leave with her siblings when its decided to try to fix Hiddenite. They eventually run into Croc who probably give them all the best advice of recently. *Start to actualy enjoy her new bound in life, going on little adventures with Amos and Tremo *This is going well until encountering unknown droids with a gem asking for their help. Arguing between Croc and Chryso causes Croc to leave and the asbestos gems going ahead with helping this gem. *Goes off to the Moors of Macaroon with Amosite and Tremolite. Finds out fast that nothing happens and gets bored. *They leave and eventually reunite with the siblings once more. *But it is cut short when a disagreement break out between Chryso and Antho. First time that Actino really speaks up and sides with Antho. The group splits, Actino going off with Antho and the other to try to make a life and enjoy the freedom they have now. *Groups up with Antho and explains what she discovered about Croc's fate, leave the Kindergarten to continue to protect and watch over the other gems. Relationships Positive Negative Fusions *N/A Trivia *Fusion dance style: ??? *Musical instrument: ??? *Design is kinda based around the Inklings from Splatoon *Her name is pronouced (Ac-tin-o-lite) Gemology * Actinolite can be found in metamorphic rocks but the fibrous type was once mined in Australia *It was never used commerically like some of the other asbestos that were used in products *This was in due to it not being nearly as flexable of its other counterparts as well as having a harsher texture *Some forms of it that are not fibrous are actually used in jewelry, these type of gemstones are Nephrite and Jade *There also a rare from of a chatoyant form of it that is called Actinolite Cat's Eye which the fibers in the gemstone give it a 'cat's eye' look to it. *Actinolite is a crystal that can heal illness, stress and unwanted negativity. Actinolite boosts one's self-esteem by getting rid of the negative feelings. It also balance one's mind and spirit and inhances awarenesss *It makes one more in tune with nature and surroundings as well as an important part of the world. Gallery Image Sample.png|SUCH A BADASS Image Sample.png|SO COOL Image Sample.png|YES ANOTHER ONE Weapon Sample.png|POOPY BUTTHOLE Category:Kindergarten